Sólo un sueño
by Gaba
Summary: Mientras él huye por culpa de una venganza, ella se esfuerza por llevar una a cabo. El rencor y el orgullo no son sanos, y Sakura Kinomoto tendrá que aprenderlo gracias a su extraño compañero nuevo. – Ahora sí, summary definitivo :P


**Sólo un sueño...**

------------------------------

**Capítulo I. **

Ediciones Gaba :P

_Dedicatorias especiales a: _Ladysilvermoon, Kirin y Kaoru-chan.

------------------------------

En aquel instante el hecho le había parecido aborrecible.   
Separarla de él era algo que pensó, no podría perdonar nunca. Ya ni recordaba todo lo que había llorado y odiado a ese hombre, aquél que le había separado de su padre hace cuatro largos años.

Él era una gran persona... Al pasar el tiempo pudo conocerlo bien. Era amable y alegre, y siempre estaba al cuidado de ella, más que cualquier otro integrante del grupo.   
Los años no parecían afectarle tanto; seguía con su buena condición física y las Artes Marciales seguían siendo su especialidad. El maestro Hachisuka tenía a su cargo doce niños (contando a ella)- Todos estaban ahí porque él lo había dispuesto; ayudaban en el Templo y practicaban en un pequeño dojo. Su deber era preocuparse del aseo, de los visitantes y aprender... sí, aprender muchas cosas.

Estaba conforme. Su rendimiento era mejor que el ningún otro... Y aunque sonara soberbio, así era. Disfrutaba viendo a todos los demás intentar igualarle. Pero era imposible; poseía magia, buenos reflejos, condición física y belleza, y eso era una gran ventaja, siempre podía distraer a sus enemigos con una simple sonrisa.

—Son unos débiles...–se decía a sí misma.

Notaba que todas las miradas de sus compañeros iban dirigidas a ella. Era la única chica que integraba el reducido número de aprendices y como dije, era la mejor.   
Simplemente un orgullo. Con los años, se sentía más fuerte. Desde que había dejado a su padre... o más bien dicho, desde que el maestro los había separado, se sentía otra. Se sentía fuerte, valiente, orgullosa.

—Su turno señorita Sakura–dijo el maestro con una sonrisa.

Presenciaba la práctica desde un rincón, junto con los demás alumnos.

La muchacha amarró a su frente un listón rojo. Caminó con su altivez de siempre y sonrió con arrogancia a su oponente.

—Comiencen– ordenó el viejo Hachisuka.

Sakura se mantuvo quieta, con una postura de defensa. Como era costumbre, esperaría que el otro comenzara. Le encantaba ver la manera en que ellos deducían cómo atacarla, junto con esa expresión de terror en sus rostros al ver la mirada de hielo en esos ojos verdes.   
El chico corrió dispuesto a realizar algún golpe.

—Deberías haberlo pensado dos veces–susurró Sakura brincando y cayendo luego sobre él, dándole una patada en uno de sus hombros.

Los demás chicos hicieron una mueca de dolor, cerrando los ojos para no mirar. Ese golpe también les dolía a ellos.

Su ya vencido contrincante llevó su mano tambaleante hasta su hombro, mientras Sakura caía a tierra con toda su gracia.   
—Como siempre ha ganado señorita Sakura–aplaudió el maestro, al esperar unos segundos por si el chico se reponía. Luego fue seguido de los otros, sin muchas ganas.

La joven hizo un ademán y retiró con suavidad los mechones rebeldes que cubrían su rostro.

Terminaba el entrenamiento y Sakura se había lucido como siempre.

El maestro pidió que abandonaran el dojo y se fueran al Templo. Tenían que comer algún bocadillo y luego asearían los alrededores.   
Los chicos se juntaron bajo uno de los cerezos, mientras Sakura se encaminaba al Templo.

—Es imposible ganarle a la fierecilla–comentaba uno de ellos,   
—Claro, es extraña, creo que debe tener algún poder sobrenatural que lea las mente para saber el movimiento que su oponente hará–opinó otro de ellos con mucha seguridad.   
—Para ser una niña es muy fuerte–dijo quien se había enfrentado a ella hace algunos minutos–Ese golpe no me dejó ni moverme.   
—Oye, todos hemos pasado por lo mismo.   
—Sí... Ojalá algún día podamos ganarle... Nosotros, o cualquier otro...

------------------------------

La muchacha retiró el lazo de su frente y lo amarró a su cabello.   
Era una jovencita muy linda. Con sus quince años poseía una buena figura y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que casi siempre lucían con su entrecejo fruncido. Y reconocía que su actitud cambiaba al estar rodeada de todos los demás. Era una actitud para protegerse, para no sentirse débil... odiaba sentirse débil. Sólo le había ocurrido una vez, y no volvería a suceder.   
—Pero me las pagarás algún día Eiji Dojima– murmuró, bajando la vista.

Sintió un ruido entre los arbustos. No volteó al notar una presencia muy conocida.   
—Ya sé que estás ahí, Kero– dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los arbustos volvieron a agitarse y un león con grandes alas apareció frente a la chica.   
—Oh, siempre puedes detectar mi presencia–se lamentó él con su voz grave–– ¿Cuándo será el día en que pueda asustarte?

Sakura río.   
Kero, uno de los guardianes del Templo Tanihi era uno de los pocos que lograba reanimarle. Su aspecto era el de un temible león, pero muchas veces utilizaba su identidad falsa para movilizarse con más libertad. Cuando lo hacía de esa manera los chicos reían a su espalda... ¡Es que lucía como un pequeño muñequito amarillo!

—Tal vez no llegue nunca–le dijo acariciándole una oreja–– Pero sigue intentándolo.   
—¿Ya terminó el entrenamiento en el dojo?

Sakura suspiró y afirmó con la cabeza.   
—¿Adivina quién fue el ganador?– preguntó con cierta ironía.   
—Obviamente tú–respondió el guardián negando con la cabeza— No tienes remedio niña, siempre tan orgullosa... Te pareces mucho a mí.

La chica se sentó en las escalerillas que daban a su habitación.   
—Sabes muy bien por qué soy así... No puedo bajar la guardia estando rodeada de once chicos.   
—Mujeres... No las entiendo-gruñó-... En fin, me marcho, debo seguir vigilando–dijo Kerberos y desapareció del lugar agitando sus doradas alas.

—Lo único que me falta para seguir con mi orgullo es vengarme de ti Dojima... Sólo espera un poco y ya verás– dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

------------------------------

El Templo no era un lugar muy concurrido. La única vez que se repletaba de gente era en el festival del Cerezo. El Maestro Hachisuka había seguido con la tradición de sus padres, pero aquello del Templo no llamaba mucho su atención. Se ubicaba a las afueras de Osaka, apartados de cualquier contacto con gentío de la ciudad. Sólo salían una vez en la semana a hacer lo que quisieran, además de los días de escuela.

Sakura entró al dojo con una cubeta de agua y un trapeador en sus manos.   
_—"Qué humillación, por suerte ninguno de esos tontos me está mirando_"–pensó mientras limpiaba el piso de malhumor.

Al menos el resto tenía que ir a hacer las compras y limpiar los alrededores... Pero ir de compras era mucho mejor que quedarse trapeando el piso.

La chica se levantó y salió del lugar.   
—¡Oye, Nakashima!–le gritó a uno de los que estaba afuera, recogiendo con minuciosidad las hojas secas.   
El aludido miró a sus compañeros esperando qué hacer. Ellos sólo asintieron con las cabezas.   
—Di-diga, señorita...–dijo tímidamente cuando llegó a su lado.   
—¿Quién va ir de compras?   
—Eh... Yo señorita, como siempre...

Sakura sonrió con sarcasmo, acercando su rostro a él.   
—Yo iré de compras, tú harás el aseo–le ordenó estirándole la cubeta y el trapeador.   
—Pe-Pero el Maestro...–intentó explicar el chico.   
—¡Nada de peros! ¡Yo quiero ir de compras y tú te quedarás limpiando el dojo!

Nakashima cabeceó afirmativamente mientras entraba a limpiar con apuro, temeroso de que la muchachita fuese a golpearlo por tardar.   
El resto observaba en silencio.   
—¡¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que mirarme?!– exclamó la joven con brusquedad.   
Sakura se retiró caminando con sus pasos firmes y altivos, dejando atrás al resto de los alumnos.   
—Niña estúpida...–murmuró uno de ellos.   
Los demás no dijeron nada, pero era muy obvio que por dentro todos pensaban lo mismo.

------------------------------

Se sentía débil, muy débil. Ese dolor en su pecho comenzaba nuevamente. Pero resistiría... No podía rendirse tan fácilmente. El destino de muchos dependía de su misión.   
Las cosas mejorarían, sí, en ese lugar. No sabía muy bien adónde iba, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que Hong Kong.

El automóvil comenzó a recorrer las calles de la ciudad. Su chofer aumentaba la velocidad cada vez que observaba el espejo retrovisor.

Ella estaba en Osaka. Podía sentirlo. Esa sensación de frío, de maldad, de rencor. Su magia era extremadamente poderosa; crecía cada vez más...   
Y ahí estaba él: huyendo, como un indefenso animal pronto a ser cazado. Esa mujer podía matarlo cuando quisiese, no tenía el suficiente poder como para enfrentarla.

Wei fijó su vista en el espejo otra vez.   
—Joven ¿se siente bien?   
Él sólo sonrió un poco, examinando su pecho.   
—Como siempre... Pasará–respondió mientras contemplaba con una mueca de dolor, el brillo que despedía la cicatriz.

------------------------------

—Hey, venir de compras no era tan divertido como parecía.   
Miró la interminable lista de encargos. Sólo le faltaba pasar a un almacén a comprar fideos.

Cruzó la calle tranquilamente, hasta que de la nada, un automóvil negro se aproximó a mucha velocidad.

—¡¡¡Ahhh!!!–gritó alcanzando a hacerse a un lado.

Se había golpeado contra el pavimento. Había sido un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. Estuvo unos momentos mareada y decidió cerrar los ojos.   
Perdió la noción del tiempo en aquel instante. Estaba confundida. Las cosas que había comprado estaban esparcidas a su alrededor, y ella intentaba recuperar la visión normal de su alrededor.   
El automóvil no se detuvo... Al contrario, aumentó más su velocidad.

—¿Mataste a alguien?   
Al oír la voz débil de su amo el mayordomo negó con la cabeza.   
—No joven. Sólo cayó.

—Señorita... Señorita....   
Sakura abrió sus ojos con lentitud. El rostro de una mujer le observaba con preocupación.   
—¿Qué... Qué pasó?–preguntó incorporándose.   
—Casi la atropellan–contestó la mujer, ofreciéndole su mano.

La niña observó con atención a la dama. Vestía de manera elegante y se notaba de dinero, pero tenía un rostro amable con una mezcla de sencillez.   
—Gracias... –dijo ella tocándose su cabeza— Ouch...Aún me duele.   
—Tiene que descansar... ¿Gusta que vaya a dejarla a su domicilio?–preguntó la mujer de ojos negros.   
—Oh no, no se moleste–se apresuró a decir Sakura—Estoy bien.

La pequeña se alejó con los pocos productos que habían salvado de la caída.   
—Noto algo extraño en esa muchachita...–susurró la mujer cuando Sakura se hubo alejado, borrando su sonrisa.   
------------------------------

Los once niños corrieron a mirar cuando sintieron las ruedas de un auto estacionarse fuera del Templo. De él, descendió un hombre alto y viejo que vestía de traje negro.   
El maestro Hachisuka apareció con su serenidad de siempre.   
—Buenos días señor Wei–le saludó con una reverencia.   
El mayordomo respondió de igual forma.   
—¿Cree usted que aquí será un lugar seguro?   
—Confíe en mí señor Wei, haré lo posible por ayudar al joven–contestó el maestro—Me asombra la valentía de ese niño... El seguir vivo con esa gran responsabilidad en sus hombros...   
—Está muy débil... Yoruaka está cerca

El mayordomo se dirigió al automóvil y abrió su puerta trasera. El joven bajó tocándose el pecho, con su espalda encorvada.   
—¿Es a-aquí?–preguntó observando el Templo.   
El Maestro hizo una reverencia ante él y lo ayudó a caminar.

Los otros vigilaban interesados. ¿Otro integrante más?

Sakura se detuvo al ver el automóvil negro a la entrada del Templo. Era, o parecía, ser el mismo que por poco la mata.   
Aún su cabeza daba vueltas por el golpe. Entraba al Templo, cuando oyó unos sonidos tras los arbustos.   
—¿Qué hacen aquí?   
La voz dura de la muchacha hizo saltar a los espías, que de levantarse tan rápido, se golpearon entre sí con sus cabezas.   
—Sólo veíamos... el automóvil–contestó uno.   
La niña alzó una ceja.   
—Ten–dijo pasándole las bolsas a Murakami––Llévalas adentro.   
—¿A-Adónde vas?–se atrevió a preguntar otro, Hattori.   
Ella sonrió torcidamente.   
—Iré a ver quién es el que llegó.

Antes de que los demás pudieran detenerla, la niña había desaparecido. Ni siquiera pudieron decirle que había descendido del vehículo un joven herido.

------------------------------

El chico respiró aliviado. El dolor en el pecho había desaparecido. Se acomodó en su silla, abrochándose los botones de la camisa.   
—Uff... Ya pasó–sonrió mirando a los dos hombres.   
—¿Desde cuándo tiene esos dolores?–pregunto el maestro observándole preocupado.   
El chico se volvió pensativo y se encogió de hombros.   
—Creo que desde que tengo memoria. Es una cicatriz que poseían todos los Li.   
—No es normal que brille de esa manera... ¿es por esa mujer de la que hablaban?–siguió interrogando Hachisuka   
Wei afirmó con la cabeza, mientras Shaoran bajaba la mirada.   
—Yoruaka está dispuesta a matarlo a como dé lugar–habló el mayordomo–– Dice que es parte de su venganza con los Li.   
—Mmh... Entiendo. Él puede quedarse–sonrió el maestro.   
—Pero... ¿Este es un Templo?

El joven parecía preocupado. Podía ser peligroso que él viviera en un lugar así, en contacto con otra gente, porque ellos corrían peligro.

—Un Templo y un dojo. Tengo doce niños a cargo–respondió Hachisuka.   
—¿No será... peligroso?–cuestionó Li preocupado.   
—No, no... también hay dos guardianes que le aseguro, no dejarán entrar a nadie.

El maestro golpeó sus palmas tres veces y por la ventana, entró un bichito amarillo.   
—Él es Kerberos —dijo mostrando ante ellos una criatura pequeña con ojitos negros.—Mira Kerberos, este chico será un nuevo integrante del dojo.

Shaoran no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar reír al ver semejante "guardián"   
—Jeje... perdón ¿No cree que "Kerberos" es demasiado nombre para este ratoncito?–preguntó aún riendo.   
El guardián le miró de reojo de muy malhumor.   
Hachisuka también río un poco.   
—No... Este es su aspecto falso, pero es muy fuerte en realidad.   
—Pero usted dijo que eran dos... ¿Y el otro?–preguntó Wei, que en esos momentos, era el único que guardaba seriedad.   
—Ah, el otro es Yue... Él no...

Antes de que pudiera continuar, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe.   
Una niña de cabellos castaños y una expresión de enfado, apareció de la nada, entrando sin pedir permiso ni disculpas por la interrupción.   
Observó a los cuatro presentes, fijando la vista en un muchacho joven.   
—¿Es usted el dueño de ese vehículo que está afuera?–preguntó mirando a Shaoran.   
Él la miró con extrañeza, para luego sonreír.   
—Sí, yo soy el dueño... ¿Hay algún problema?–respondió con toda naturalidad.

Sakura acentuó su ceño y se dirigió a él.   
—¡Entonces tenga más cuidado! ¡¡¡Por poco me mata!!!–le gritó enfurecida y apunto de lanzarse sobre él.   
—¿Uh?   
—¡¡¡MIENTRAS CAMINABA SU VEHÍCULO ME BOT" EN PLENA CALLE!!! ¡¡¡DE NO SER POR UNA SEÑORA QUE ME AYUD", SEGUIRÍA EN ESE LUGAAAAAAR!!!

El maestro y Kerberos tenían una pesada gota en sus cabezas.   
—Señorita, el joven Shaoran no tiene la culpa...–dijo Wei, desde la silla cercana.   
Sakura desvió su vista al mayordomo.   
—Fui yo quien casi la mata.

Sakura no se vio sorprendida, pero miró de reojo al chico, quien había comenzado a reír y su furia aumentó considerablemente. Ya parecía que echaba fuego por las orejas.   
—Señorita Kinomoto, tal vez sea mejor que hablemos de esto después... Estamos en una reunión importante–intervino Hachisuka con seriedad.

La joven bajó la cabeza y asintió levemente. Salió del lugar seguida de Kero.

—Perdónela... Es la única niña que hay en el grupo y es algo "gruñona"–dijo el maestro a Li.   
—Descuide–sonrió el aludido— Pero por un momento pensé que me sacaría la cabeza de un golpe.

------------------------------

—¡¡¡LE HUBIERA SACADO LA CABEZA DE UN GOLPE!!!–exclamó la chica cuando ya estaba afuera.   
—Pero si ese mayordomo ya te pidió las disculpas–dijo Kero observando como las avecillas que estaban cerca huían despavoridas ante tal grito.   
—¡No estoy enfadada con él! ¡¡¡ES CON ESE TIPO, EL TAL SHAORAN!!! ¡¿VISTE COMO SE RI" DE MÍ?!   
—Ya no sigas gritando, quedaré sordo y tú muda.

Sakura golpeó una piedra cercana y se sentó aún malhumorada en el suelo.   
—¿Quiénes son ellos?–preguntó a Kerberos, quien también se había sentado junto a ella.   
—Creo que el muchacho se quedará...   
Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.   
—¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!   
—Shh.. te dije que no gritaras niña–le reprochó el pequeñito.

------------------------------

**Notas: de Gaba!** XD jajaaaaa! Síiii Gaba al ataque X3 Biem, este fic estaba antes publicado en la web de Asuka´s Heaven –fics interactivos-, pero como el sistema pareció morir definitivamente, tuve que subirlo aquip :P Es uno de los primeros que hice jeje, y le arreglé algunas cosillas, como que uní dos capítulos que eran cortitos. Ah! Y todo esto va gracias a Kaoru Takeda (Kaoru-chan ) que me ayudó a recuperarlo :D aciaas!

...A que no habían leído algo mío tan breve hasta ahora XD jaja.

Espero sus comentarios :) y nos vemos!


End file.
